<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Headcanons by sevenstevearmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435532">The Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy'>sevenstevearmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Orchestra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Orchestra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this a series since I might write a few of these. What would the people like to see first?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a dream last night that Adrien played Trumpet as well as piano bc he tricked his dad into letting him join an orchestra so when ever he doesn't like one of good old Gabe's decisions he loudly and obnoxiously practices his trumpet and his dad can't do anything bc it's a really famous orchestra and  he does their performance clothes now. Also he warns Nathalie and the Gorilla by passing them earplugs before he goes on his musical rampage.<br/>
Welcome to the part where I went overboard mapping out an (read two semi related) AU(s):<br/>
Since he would have to be allowed to go to orchestra practice this would be great for an au where they all play instruments and meet at some sort of music event. </p><p>If we weren't restricted to orchestra instruments<br/>
Marinette - Tuba (I didn't want to give her a stereotypically feminine instrument, but there are several other reasons I chose Tuba. The Tuba is the backbone and support, but it can also shine <tt><tt>bright like a diamond</tt></tt>. Also <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fYOsNp4O7AU&amp;feature=youtu.be">this</a>.<br/>
Alya - Saxophone<br/>
Kitty Section - regular instruments<br/>
Kagami - Violin<br/>
Nino - Perc<br/>
Max - synth<br/>
Kim - Trombone (he mostly wanted to learn how to do sound effects)<br/>
Alix - Viola (she will fight you if you judge her. Her dad picked that viola out for her.)<br/>
Mylene - Flute<br/>
Ivan - Electric guitar<br/>
Nath - acoustic bass</p><p>
If we are down to orchestra instruments, the ones that would change would be<br/>
Alya - Bassoon<br/>
Luka - Double Bass<br/>
Juleka - Oboe<br/>
Rose - English Horn (tbh I put Juleka and Rose for those two so that they can sit next to each other)<br/>
Ivan - Cello<br/>
Nath - Contrabass
</p><p>
This could be a no miraculous au if somehow they all were in this very top of the line orchestra, or maybe Adrien really really tricked his dad, but for now I'll run with miraculous being involved. In that case Adrien's freedom would be orchestra instead of school so Marinette would fall for Chat instead, unless maybe Adrien got to be on a Jagged Stone track with his trumpet and then she'd have a crush on this trumpet player instead. Idk, maybe home girl is like me and has a thing for trumpet players.<br/>
If we were going full blown orchestra au I think Jagged would be their eccentric conductor. I also think full blown I would age them up and scratch the miraculous.
</p><p>
Due to additions that inspired me, here's some more
</p><p>
Felix - French Horn (suggested. I haven't decided which Felix yet.)<br/>
Sabrina - Clarinet (I can't believe I didn't have anyone on <em>my</em> instrument in the first place)<br/>
Max - Tenor (I forgot his orchestra instrument)<br/>
Alix could alternatively play Bari<br/>
Chloe - flute<br/>
Lila - Piccolo
</p><p>
 And bonus that I thought of right now while copying everything over<br/>
They could totally all be in an orchestra <em>and</em> have a band on the side. Half the time Adrien is at "orchestra" he's actually at band practice at Luka's which has a snack table via Marinette. She started bring him extra croissants so other people could have some too.
</p><p>
OR, the orchestra is something the class created so Adrien and Kagami could be out more. Nathalie and Gorilla are in on it. Max created and back dated a website. He also worked with Alya to fake articles covering the orchestra. Kitty Section came up with the ideas for masks so when they took fake pictures no one could tell who they were. Rose and Juleka helped with makeup to make them look older and Marinette made fancy suits and dresses for everyone (Rose wore a suit and you can't tell me no).
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>